Madoka’s Sin
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Madoka had a strange dream about a blonde boy fighting demons, until one witch fight transported her to Britannia where she met the blonde boy called Meliodas. Together, the two has stopped many threats in order to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Until the Revival of the Ten Commandments happened...
1. The Dream

**Madoka had a strange dream about a blonde boy fighting demons, until one witch fight transported her to Britannia where she met the blonde boy called Meliodas.**

**Together, the two has stopped many threats in order to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Until the Revival of the Ten Commandments happened...**

**Don't own Madoka Magica nor do I own Nanatsu No Taizai!**

**Enjoy!**

**Leave a review!!**

**A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

_'Please...wait for me...please!' _

Madoka ran through the ruined hallways of Camelot nonstop as the burning sensation of her dry throat burned with each breath she took as she continuously ran in the castle in order to get outside.

She stopped in front of the wooden door before catching her breath from all of the running.

"I have to help him." She said before pushing it open to reveal the fiery mess of Camelot and the destruction of the village with all of the corpses laying around.

She gasped at the sight before tears fell from her eyes and the sound of fighting brought her senses to the sky where she saw the blonde boy fight another that looked like him but he had black hair and another that was taller but he had the same hair style as the blonde but his hair was silver.

The blonde screamed in pain as he felt one of the seven swords pierce through his flesh and into his heart, Madoka covered her ears to block out the noise but someone stopped her from doing so.

"Yo kid." A man with icy blue hair and red eyes walked up to her before looking at the battle.

"Go save him, I mean, you love him don't you?" He asked with a sly grin before battling someone with red armor and an axe.

"No! Don't leave me here!" She cried before she saw him sliced in half but he got back up again as he fought more and more.

Soon she saw a giant girl and a fairy without wings fighting another fairy and giant but were soon killed.

It was too much for her to see...

'Stop it...please...' Madoka thought before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT!!!"


	2. Meeting the Sins

**Madoka had a strange dream about a blonde boy fighting demons, until one witch fight transported her to Britannia where she met the blonde boy called Meliodas.**

**Together, the two has stopped many threats in order to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Until the Revival of the Ten Commandments happened...**

**So, I had help with this chapter with another person called pokecraft98SWL on the Madoka Magica Amino.**

**Thank you ****pokecraft98SWL for your help!**

**Don't own Madoka Magica nor do I own Nanatsu No Taizai!**

**Enjoy!**

**Leave a review!!**

**A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Madoka awoke with a gasp before the intense light of the sun shone over her eyes as she sat up and looked around to see that it was her room.

"I had the weirdest dream ever." She mumbles into her pillow. Madoka got up from her bed and began to dress and brush her teeth and hair in the bathroom before rushing downstairs to get some breakfast.

Soon after, she rushed outside to meet with her friend Sayaka Miki, but Sayaka saw the tired look in her friend's eyes and began to wonder if Madoka had any sleep last night.

"So, what's wrong?" One of her best friends asked, looking down at her, that being Sayaka Miki. "Want to talk about it?"

"I guess so," She said while looking down at the ground.

"What's got you so worked up? That got you scared."

Madoka looked at Sayaka with tired eyes and began telling her everything about the dream from the start, she even included the whole battle.

"That sounds like something out of a fairy tale." Sayaka commented. "That's not out of the ordinary for us. We're like super heros, you know."

"I know but it felt so real, even for a dream." Madoka mumbled as they sat down at their desks and pulled out their notebooks.

"What time period do you think you ended up in? Was it the future or the past?"

Madoka thought back to the area of her dream, it looked like medieval times and the way the people were dressed seemed pretty off to her.

"Medieval times, I think." She answered her friend.

"If only we had a time machine. It's not like there's a big blue box that can whisk us away to that time period."

"Sayaka, you've been watching Doctor Who again?" Madoka asked the blue haired girl.

"What, you said the dream you felt was real. And if the Doctor was real, he could take you there. The closest person we have to that is Homura. Not like she's any help." Sayaka said, walking away. "That transfer student."

"I guess you're right, any new witches appearing?" She asked in a low voice to her friend.

"Maybe. I want to help you first. We could hunt them down later. They'll still be here. A time portal could be somewhere."

"Sayaka! Don't tease me!" Madoka whines as she went back to reading her notes before the teacher came in with a lecture about men.

"You're hiding something, both of you." Kyoko said, looking at both Madoka and Sayaka. "Spill."

Madoka sighed and began telling her dream to Kyoko with every detail included as possible, then Kyoko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Medieval times? A fairy? What is this? Have you been hunting down witches nonstop last night?" Kyoko asked, a Pocky in her mouth.

Madoka shook her head saying no, she never told anyone a lie.

"Well, it's not like we can go there. You're out of luck." Kyoko said.

"You're one to talk. Playing Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade." Sayaka said.

"That's my workout session."

Madoka felt her eyes droop by staring at the board while listening to her friends argue and before you know it, she heard snapping from someone.

"Madoka. Wake up, damn it. You're missing a lesson!" Kyoko said.

Madoka shook awake in which resulted her dropping her supplies and drawing the attention of the whole class.

"It looks like Madoka hasn't gotten any sleep." Homura said, looking over at Madoka. "You need some help."

Mami nodded her head along with Bebe, who was still invisible to other people except magical girls.

"I agree, starting this afternoon, Madoka should rest easy for the witch hunt including ourselves as well."

"Whatever is going on with her, it's a completely different world from ours." Sayaka said. "It could be real, or it might not be. Who knows?"

After school had ended, Madoka began to feel really sleepy, like her body was about to shut down completely until Sayaka caught her from falling.

"Easy. You've gotten a bit of a fever." Sayaka said, placing a hand on Madoka's forehead. "Going to school with that. And that dream that you assume is real. You need to take a break tonight. How about the rest of us hunt some witches? I can look after you."

While Sayaka was talking to Madoka, the two didn't know that they had already stepped into a witches barrier before Sayaka felt something pinched her neck as it began to bleed.

"You idiots!" Kyoko said, jumping down and making a superhero landing. "We leave you alone for four hours. And Sayaka, you said you were gonna make sure she's not going to take down any witches tonight."

"It looks like we really did need some backup after all." Sayaka said, still in a bit of pain, but her injuries healed quickly. "Do you think you can cover me? Because that really hurt."

Kyoko gave her one of her smirks and nodded before Sayaka let Madoka down onto the ground where she could rest. Mami and Homura jumped down towards Kyoko from a safe distance.

"What plan are we going with today?" Kyoko asked, looking at Mami and Homura. "We have two girls out for the count. Madoka needs some taking care of, and we know what happened to Sayaka."

Kyoko looked up at the witch and began running towards the witch with her spear, tossing it towards it, until she realized that it's not a witch, but a portal. A portal to another world, taking Kyoko's spear along with it.

"Something that looks like a witch, but isn't." Homura commented. "What is it then?"

Just then, Kyoko's spear was tossed out of the portal, with someone jumping out of it. And it was someone they didn't know. Before they could think of anything, something already grabbed Madoka as she screamed.

"Help!" She screamed to get their attention.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas said, grabbing Kyoko's spear and looking down at it. "Who does this belong to?"

Soon, he heard a cry for help from the portal, looking at it, he could see a girl with a whole bunch of pure energy that almost matches the goddess race. Meliodas tossed the spear down onto the ground, and he ran off, towards the portal, leaving behind the girls who were wearing strange clothing.

Madoka felt the sleep take over as she snuggled into the warmth given to her. She is unaware that someone or something is lying down next to her, with the cool nice breeze going around her body.

"She looks rather cute in that pose." Meliodas said, lifting himself off the ground, and he began touching Madoka's breasts. "It's even cuter that she's asleep."

Meliodas noticed the heavy breathing and the hot temperature given off of her before moving her bangs and feeling her forehead.

"A fever, huh. I think she needs some help."

He looks around to see that he's back home, and not in the unknown place that he doesn't even know.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth said, running over to Meliodas. "Who's she? And where did you go?"

"I don't know. Saw some girls there, they had weapons. And that's it." Meliodas said.

Madoka began to breathe faster and heavier as the fever became worse for her before she whimpered in pain of the intense heat given off.

"What's happening with her?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at Madoka. "She's in a lot of pain. She needs help."

"Oh, what's this?" Meliodas asked, noticing a strange object in Madoka's hand. It's not something he knows from his world, but it's common in Madoka's, that being her Soul Gem. "Maybe Merlin could see what this is. Elizabeth, you can watch over her."

Elizabeth nodded and they headed back to the tavern where the rest of their comrades were waiting for them to return.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at Merlin.

"She has a fever." Merlin said, doing a bit of a scan on Madoka's body. "Whatever that thing you found, is linked with her somehow. Don't know why and how, but it is. I have a theory, you need to get as far as possible and see what happens."

"Get away with what?" Meliodas asked, holding Madoka's Soul Gem. "This egg?"

Meliodas walked out of the tavern with Madoka's Soul Gem, to put Merlin's theory to the test. He doesn't know what magical girls are and that a Soul Gem of a magical girl can't be 100 meters away from their bodies, that being their vessels.

Soon, Meliodas reached the 100th meter mark as the body went limp like it was dead which shocked Merlin as she checked for a pulse on Madoka's neck but there wasn't a single heartbeat.

"She's dead." Merlin said, looking down at Madoka's body.

"How did this happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"If my theory is right. If you bring that item closer to this girl, and close to her body. She could come back to life." Merlin said as Meliodas came back to the tavern with the Soul Gem in his hand.

Merlin places her hand on Madoka's head again and she noticed that the girl is back with her fever, proving her theory to be true, and it is indeed a fact.

"100 meters. That's how far that thing can be away from her. I believe that this thing contains her living essence. Her soul as you may put it." Merlin said.

"Her soul?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, not knowing how to react to that.

"Her world is different from ours for sure. There might be more people like her out there. In her world."

"That would explain those other girls." Meliodas said, wrapping his arms behind his head. "They look like friends of hers."

Diane, King, Ban and Escanor came inside of the tavern and saw Madoka lying down on the table.

Ban was the first to walk up to Meliodas and saw how sick Madoka was, he grabbed the girl and went to his room before placing the blankets over her body as she laid on his bed with the ribbons out of her hair so she could sleep easier.

"Yo, Cap'n, where'd you find the girl? She's sick as a dog."

"In this place. It looked like it was something she faces on a daily basis." Meliodas said. "She must be stressing herself out."

"Well, in that case, we need to make sure that she gets better." Ban said to the blonde.

"If I might intrude." Merlin said, entering the room. "This girl has some temporal anomalies around her. Like she's out of her time. And someone has been repeating time over and over again to save her."

"How so?" Ban asked, raising a brow.

"She just is. Someone must have loved her to do that."

Ban gave a slight nod at the wizard before turning his attention to Madoka who was sleeping in the comfy blankets.

"I wonder if it's that girl." Meliodas said, looking down at Madoka. "One of her friends. She looked worried that she would lose her again."

King joined in the conversation as well, he floated in on his green pillow.

"So a girl did that to save her?" He asked Merlin before Hawk came in.

"This girl didn't have these temporal anomalies around her originally. That other girl must have kept repeating the same time period extensively. Trying different paths to do so." Merlin said. "To save her and the rest of her friends, before deciding on saving just her."

Escanor joined in as well, before moving his glasses up on his face.

"So, is she like you Ms. Merlin? A mage?" He asked the wizard sheepishly.

"It looks like she uses a bow and arrow. A skilled user at that. A leader of some sort for her friends. Ones like her. And a beacon of hope."

"You can tell all of that just by looking at her, Lady Merlin?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do extensive knowledge on these sort of things. She's from a different time and a different world. One with technology far ahead of ours."

"A future girl then." Meliodas said, holding the Soul Gem. "If this thing contains her soul, can't we put it back inside her?"

"It's impossible. I'm afraid. A one way process."

"So, no chance of placing her soul back?"

"No. Something extraterrestrial must have done it. Their technology must be so advanced to choose girls like her. To do something like that to them."

"So what could it be?" Diane asked before looking at the sick girl.

"Maybe she was forced to do it. Instead of willing to do it. Become what she is." Meliodas said, coming up with a theory. "It could be like how we chose to become the Seven Deadly Sins. It could be a bit of both."

"It could be a choice. Like a wish or a contract of some kind." Merlin said.

"A...wish?" Hawk asked, "What sort of wish? Like the type with 3 wishes or birthday wish?"

"A birthday wish. But it's permanent. Don't know the whole process though. We could learn more from her, when, or if she wakes up."

All of them agreed to it, after all, something big was going to happen.


	3. Demon Attack

**Third chapter up already! And also please leave some reviews for the story to get my brain going.**

**I don't own either!**

**No flames!**

**Leave a review!**

**A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

A week passed by since Madoka was transported to Britannia by the portal and her fever went down to the normal temperature but she had yet to wake up from the slumber she was in, the Sins were heading to Camelot to find the mysterious demonic power.

Inside of the tavern, Madoka began to open her eyes as the bright light brought her to her senses at the point for her to shoot up from the bed to see that she wasn't home nor anywhere home.

Everything looked like it was in the olden times like the medieval times judging the way the whole room looked to her.

Meliodas walked in and saw Madoka awake from her pleasant sleep "Good morning" he called out as he softly knocked on the open door.

Madoka turned to the blonde boy as her eyes widened. _'He's from my dream._' She thought as she blushed. "G-Good morning." she stammered as Meliodas smiled softly to her and walked over to her bed. Madoka blushed when he walked over. But she tried her best to keep it down.

"How was your sleep last night?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed smiling at her, somehow his heart was filled with hope before Liz died.

But he wasn't going to let anyone harm her in anyway possible.

"It's good, but where am I?" She asked the blonde as he answered her.

Meliodas smiled "You're in Britannia" he said as her face had a sad look on it before looking down at her hands.

"I'm not anywhere in Mitakihara City." Madoka whispered before she tied her hair into pigtails.

"I'm Meliodas by the way." He said before making a small laugh.

"Madoka Kaname." She introduced herself to the blonde before he patted her head softly feeling the soft and silky texture of her pink hair.

Meliodas smiled as he got up from Madoka's bed.

"Breakfast is downstairs" He said as he walked out the door as Madoka nodded and got up from the bed before looking out the window.

It was so beautiful!

Madoka went downstairs where a man in red and Meliodas was at the counter talking while a plate on the counter.

"Hey, the kid's up." Said the man as Madoka shyly sat down at the table where Meliodas was right next to her as a plate of food was presented to her as she took a fork and bit into the food.

"It's really yummy!" She exclaimed before Meliodas gave a small laugh while Ban smiled at how adorable Madoka was.

"Do you want me to show you around today?" Meliodas asked as Madoka took another bite of her food before Madoka nodded and finished her breakfast as possible.

Meliodas downed the last of his ale and followed behind Madoka as they ran out the door where Ban just smiled at the two and felt like something gonna happen between the two very soon.

"This is Britannia" he said, pointing to the beautiful view outside the door.

"Oh wow! Everything is so pretty!" She exclaimed before running into a pink pig as she got up and began apologizing to him before it spoke.

"Oi! Meliodas! The girl is up!" Said the pig in which startled Madoka.

"Ah! The pig can talk?!" Madoka asked before turning to Meliodas who held her hand and gave a reassuring smile before turning to the pink pig. "Hey Hawk." He said in which Madoka came out of her hiding spot.

"The pig's name is Hawk?"

"Yeah, that's his name" Meliodas answered softly to the pinkette as she began to pet Hawk and spend some time with Meliodas, she even knew him a lot better.

When they were heading back, Madoka felt a chill up her spine and a great big looming shadow over her, she slowly turned around to see a Red Demon staring at her with its glowing yellow eyes.

"Watch out!" Meliodas shouted as he pulled Madoka towards his chest as he demonic instincts kicked in and he HAD to protect her at all costs.

Madoka felt scared from the moment she saw the demon but when Melioda saved her, she felt safe and calm in his arms.

"W-What is that?" She asked Meliodas as he tightened his grip on her before looking back and then at Madoka.

"I'll tell you later" He said as he grabbed Madoka's wrist and ran with Hawk behind him who screamed for his life. Madoka felt a blush come to her cheeks before she held it back until she tripped on her own feet.

Meliodas quickly pulled her up to her feet, "Are you okay?" He asked, tenderly looking in her eyes before he switched to serious again. "I'm fine." She said before her knee was scrapped and began to bleed before she winced at the pain of it on her knee.

Meliodas looked at the wounded knee and suddenly picked Madoka up carrying her bridal style as he ran to safety as Madoka blushed as she held onto Meliodas in order for them to get to safety, her ear was pressed against his chest as she heard...heartbeats...multiple heartbeats beating within.

Madoka looked as well and soon found herself on Hawk and the sound of a sword being used as she turned to see Meliodas holding his sword and was already out on the empty space there, holding his sword and getting ready to plunge towards the demon.

Hawk ran off to get to the tavern as fast as he could before Madoka looked back.

"Will he be okay?!" She asked Hawk as she kept on looking back to where Meliodas was.

"I know he will! He had beaten many guys before!" Hawk said trying to calm down the pinkette who was worrying until there was a disturbing scream of pain all of a sudden.

"Meliodas!" Madoka screamed as she ran off to help him."Wait! If you go back there you'll be killed!" Hawk warned her but she continued running.

Meliodas was on his knees covering the wound with one hand and holding up his sword on the other.

His eyes turned to Madoka as she ran towards him. "Get back!" He shouted at her but she had a face of courage.

"I'm not leaving without you!" She shouted before holding a small pink egg in her hand and transforming to her magical form.

Meliodas' eyes grew wide as he stared her, a sudden blush grew on his face before she held a magical bow in one hand.

_'She's...beautiful._' He thought as he watched Madoka pulled back the magic arrow an fired it at the sky before it began raining arrows.

Meliodas could only watch as the arrows came shooting down like rain drops. The red demon was killed by the arrows before Madoka went back to her original form and smiled at him in which Meliodas returned the smile but was soon cut off by the pain from his wound.

Madoka ran over to him as she helped him stand up and walk back to the tavern, "Thanks" He whispered as he struggled to walk.

Madoka replies back with a smile and a nod before holding his hand with hers.

_'Somehow...deep down in my heart...I want to stay with him.'_ She thought never knowing that Meliodas thought the same thing for her.

"Yo! Cap'n! What happened to ya!?" Ban shouted from the doorway from the tavern as he saw the young pair.

"Nothing Ban, nothing." He replies to his comrade as Madoka went up to Meliodas's room and changed into her nightgown, soon after, she took out her ribbons and brushed her hair until a human-sized Diane came in.

"How were you and the captain? You gotta tell!!" She squealed as Madoka blushed before Diane brushed her hair.

"It was wonderful, and then he was brave and strong. It's like that he likes me as well." She said in which Diane hugged her.

"Yay! Looks like you're growing up!" She squealed before Hawk came back in to get Diane out of the room.

"Alright, Alright, Diane I think she wants some space." Said the pig as Diane nodded and walked out.

"Night," She said before falling into the covers as Meliodas came in as well, topless.

Toned muscles and a six-pack was shown in which made Madoka's heart beat faster as she scooted over so Meliodas could be on the bed right next to her.

"Night." She said as her eyes droop and sleep took over before he smiled at her and held her closer to his body feeling how warm she was before pulling the covers over them and he fell asleep.

"Night, Madoka."


End file.
